


Different World

by rosecoloredreddie (AriRomanoff)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Eddie and Richie are not twins, F/M, M/M, Minor Marvel Characters - Freeform, i'll update tags as needed, marvel fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRomanoff/pseuds/rosecoloredreddie
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier aren't your normal teenagers. But when they have to act like normal teenagers to complete a mission, will they realize what they've been missing?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: It fandom prompts Fall 2020 Gift Exchange





	Different World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleTurtle95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/gifts).



Richie slammed against a wall, panting and sweating. He hated individual training days, mainly because they kept him moving to the point of total exhaustion and still kept pushing him, punishing him if he didn't perform to their liking. He looked through the glass to see Eddie screaming as they shocked him. That was another reason he hated individual training days. If he thought they were hard on him, they were even harder on Eddie.

They being the scientist of the lab. Some hidden HYDRA lab in the middle of no where America that the Avengers had missed on their radar. That's where Richie and Eddie were lab rats, tested on constantly and constantly being tested with their powers. 

Richie got superhuman speed, extreme force generation, accelerated perception, supercharged brain activity, superhuman agility, speed-induced resistance, superhuman metabolism, superhuman reflexes, and bodily vibration. In other words, he's fast and smart. 

Eddie on the other hand got telekinesis, levitation, telepathy, mind control, phobikinesis, psionic force field generation, and energy blasts. Again, in other words, "he's weird". Directly quoted from Baron von Strucker, who oversees the testing of the two boys.

Strucker was the only main authority they knew/remembered. Eddie was given to the facility when he was a baby, and Richie was kidnapped when he was two. They both came to the facility around the same time and grew up together. They were "friends" in the sense of what they knew friends meant, which is being cordial to each other. They do exceptionally well together during combined training. Which brings them to this moment.

"Boys, it's time for your first mission." Strucker said, standing talk in front of the boys. "I need you two to infiltrate Derry High and capture Spider-Man." Both Richie and Eddie, with determined looks in their eyes, nodded and left to get ready. They thought they were fully prepared for the mission, after all, they've been training for extraction missions for the past year, but nothing could prepare them for what they were about to experience.


End file.
